


till we find our place on the path unwinding

by sungmemoonstruck



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Being Dorks, Gen, M/M, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungmemoonstruck/pseuds/sungmemoonstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire has something extremely important to share with Enjolras, and everyone sings along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till we find our place on the path unwinding

Enjolras sits at his desk in his bedroom, studying for his upcoming economics exam, when Grantaire throws (literally—not pushes or shoves, but  _hurls_ ) the door open, causing Enjolras to jump out of his academic reverie from the sudden crash against the wall.

“What the—?”

“Quick!” Grantaire rushes over to the desk and hoists Enjolras to his feet. “We’re going to watch _The Lion King_!”

Enjolras blinks. “I have to study.”

“NO TIME.” Grantaire pulls on Enjolras’ arm, attempting to drag him through the door.

“Grantaire—” Enjolras starts to resist, but Grantaire suddenly grabs him by the shoulders, smashing his lips to Enjolras’ in an almost violent manner. Enjolras isn’t sure if this is a romantic gesture or what, but before he can decide, Grantaire has pulled away, gripping the sides of his face with a crazed look in his eyes.

“LION KING.”

He dashes out of the room in the next second, and Enjolras stands there for a full five minutes, bewildered, before slowly following him into the living room. He finds Grantaire curled up, quite cozily, with Cosette on the couch, the two huddled under a large patchwork quilt. Marius sits on the floor in front of Cosette and Éponine sits beside him, leaning her head back so that from his seat on the couch, Jehan can play with her hair. Tentatively, Enjolras makes his way over to Grantaire, hovering above him as the artist practically bounces with Cosette in anticipation.

“I—”

Grantaire immediately shushes him as the menu on the TV goes black. “It’s starting!”

“Shouldn’t this already be a few minutes in?”

“Yes, but the Blu-ray player confused Marius,” Éponine answers with a smirk.

“Too many buttons,” Marius mutters.

A moment of silence passes, and then all of a sudden, as the animated sun rises, Grantaire, Cosette, Jehan, and Éponine begin shouting along to the intro song at the top of their lungs. They soften briefly, and then start yelling again, this time even louder because Bahorel and Feuilly have emerged from the kitchen (Enjolras hadn’t even known they were there—he hadn’t known that anyone aside from Grantaire had been in his apartment, for that matter) and they’re so loud that Marius nearly jumps out of his skin. Of course, they don’t know how to properly sing the song, so when they all begin chanting, “ _Pink pajamas, penguins on the bottom_ ,” with such rhythmic intensity, Enjolras doesn’t even bother even acting surprised or puzzled.

The front door is thrown open as they chant. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet all pile in, carrying various tins of popcorn.

“Aw, you started it without us,” Courfeyrac pouts, but is met with multiple hushing. With a shrug, he bounds over to sit beside Jehan. Combeferre takes a place on the floor next to Éponine, and Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet gather beneath the armchair Feuilly and Bahorel have squeezed themselves into.

 _I need more furniture_ , Enjolras reflects.

Grantaire takes it upon himself to sing the woman’s solo. The chanting around him has grown louder with the rest of the gang’s appearances, and Bahorel makes the noise of each animal as they show up on screen.

“Look, Enjolras!” Courfeyrac shouts, pointing to Mufasa. “It’s you!”

Enjolras rolls his eyes. “And look,” he deadpans, pointing to Rafiki, “it’s you.”

“No, I’m Rafiki,” Combeferre insists.

“Uh, no,” Courfeyrac replies. “I’m Rafiki. You’re _totally_ Zazu.”

“Would you two shut up?” Joly says. “You can both be Rafiki.”

“I want to be a hyena!” Bossuet exclaims and is thus promptly shushed in return.

The chanting has turned into the softest of murmurs while everybody watches, completely enthralled, as Rafiki carries Simba to the edge of Pride Rock, although Enjolras finds himself more enthralled with the amusing scene of his friends than the movie. The thought of his exam makes its place in his mind, and he's just about to say something in regards to keeping the noise down while he studies, when out of the blue—

“ _THE CIIIIIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIFE!_ ” Grantaire cries, jumping to his feet. He pulls Cosette up, trying to raise her like Rafiki does with Simba, even though he can’t lift her but a few inches off of the floor and she can’t manage to stay upright because she’s too busy shrieking and laughing while attempting to sing. Everyone else in the room gets to their feet and swings each other around or poses dramatically or bows down to Cosette and Grantaire’s stumbles. Only when light shines down on Simba, and Grantaire and Cosette completely collapse onto the couch cushions in a heap of giggles, does Bahorel push everybody out of the way to grab Jehan around the waist and hoist him into the air.

Everyone is singing along to the woman’s solo now, and they finish off the final note in such astounding crescendo, only to fall to the floor with a single, resounding _thud_ that Enjolras should be concerned about, because there's no doubt in his mind that every one of his neighbors can hear them, but he can't feel concerned at all because he's too busy grinning, watching his friends in their delight.

Simba's story begins and they all scramble back to their original places. Tentatively, Enjolras takes a seat between Grantaire and Jehan. He shifts a bit closer to Grantaire, who beams and takes his hand as he tucks his feet beneath Enjolras’ legs.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to put off studying for at least a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this even came from.  
> Somewhat inspired by my friend Becky, whose obsession with The Lion King knows no bounds.  
> Also, Marius and I share the same confusion over Blu-ray players.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at manicpixiedreamfedora.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
